1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an actuator for a patient support table, particularly for a magnetic resonance or computed tomography system, that is movable in vertical and horizontal direction, whereby the motion mode is controlled by a control unit dependent on the actuation of the actuator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An exactly controlled and coordinated motion mode is required for patient support tables that are allocated to magnetic resonance or computer tomography systems, since the patient support table in these systems is to be moved into and out of the examination tube by a horizontal motion and is also to be moved in a vertical direction for accepting or discharging the patient. The motion mode is controlled with a control unit allocated to the actuation mechanism. The operating event for a movement of the patient support table should ensue as simply and comfortably as possible, i.e. the necessity of making a number of manipulations and the like in order to enable a movement of the table should be avoided. Motion modes which are physically possible, but which should not be implemented in view of the current table position, should also be prevented in order to avoid collisions with the system or the like.
German PS 32 26 374 discloses a control device for an examination table that can be operated with a removable lever and a switch attached to the examination table.
German PS 43 18 686 discloses a method for the operation of a medical apparatus, wherein the patient table is moved into a standby position in emergency situations by actuating a single switch and an x-ray is moved to an end of a support plate.